


last saiyan son

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Genocide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saiyan Culture, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Gohan, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta's journeys, from a child to an adult, to hell and back, from destroyer to hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last saiyan son

The sky of Planet Vegeta is red, as red as the blood that flows through the veins of the saiyan people. That's what Vegeta's father had always said. The young Prince Vegeta picks at his teeth disinterestedly, looking down from the sky. Today was the day that his new baby sibling was supposed to be born. That wasn't public knowledge, of course. They wouldn't announce the birth of the new royal until they were born, strong and healthy. There would be nothing else. If they were weak, they were likely to be culled. Such was the way of the saiyans.

Vegeta had no interest in watching. There was no point. He'd be able to see his sibling once they were cleaned up and ready. King Vegeta had sent him out of the room, to watch the skies. A message had been sent out to Freeza when the king's wife had went into labor. Their emperor had deigned to come visit Planet Vegeta, to meet the new royal. They were walking on ice whenever they interacted with Freeza. "You are to treat him with the same respect you give me," Vegeta's father had lectured him, "He could destroy this planet on a whim, and none of us would be able to stop him."

This seemed impossible to the young saiyan prince, but he did as he was told. His father was strong, with a power level of ten thousand units, and Vegeta couldn't see how anyone could be any stronger. And as the mighty oozaru, his strength would raise even further, to unassailable, unimaginable heights. Prince Vegeta longed to one day surpass strength his father in strength. With that type of power, he could be  _unstoppable._ Like the legendary super saiyan. The perfect warrior, uninhibited by emotion, born by rage. 

Capable of defeating anyone. Even Freeza, no matter how powerful he was. 

Vegeta lost himself in his fantasy, eyes slipping shut, tail swaying behind him. Bored, he fidgets with the scouter he had been given earlier, to distract him. It was state of the art, the newest in scouter technology. With the tap of a finger, the display is covered in whirring numbers, ticking off power levels in the distance. Most of them were beneath the saiyan prince's notice - thousand, two thousand, three thousand - as young as he was, the prince had a power level approaching four thousand. He was a prodigy. The soldiers spoke in hushed tones when he was around, about his successes. About how he killed saibamen with his bare hands at the age of four. They feared him. Vegeta relished it. His strength had gotten him their respect, their fear. With strength, he could get anything. That's how Freeza had taken over the saiyans - a show of force. He struck down Vegeta's grandfather with a twitch of his tail.

Before Freeza's reign began over the saiyans, they had sent their young out into the wilds of Planet Vegeta. There, they would prove their mettle against the harsh environment - or they would die. Saiyans desired strength above all, and at any cost. If a child was unable to succeed against the environment, how would they fare against rival bands? They would be useless. Dead weight. When Freeza had taken over, he had outlawed the practice, calling it barbaric. Instead, they were to send their children out into space, to crush enemy planets beneath their heels. Saiyans were born warriors. If they succeeded, Freeza would have another planet under his control. If they failed, well, what was one less monkey to the strongest being in the universe?

But Vegeta was born before Freeza's time. His trials were harsh, brutal - but he survived, and he thrived. Sometimes still, he would awake in a panic, lashing out against invisible adversaries. He had nightmares, of frantic battles under the desert sun, of breaking bones with his bare hands, of cooking his kills over the warm presence of a fire. He still remembered transforming into the mighty oozaru. It had been painful, agonizing - but his father taught him control. He taught him how to best use his strength - a flailing child would defeat no one. He would have to strengthen his resolve. With an indomitable willpower and unimaginable strength, he said, no one would be able to defeat him.

A ding on Vegeta's scouter brought him out of thoughts, and he looked to the sky. Freeza's ship hovered far above, and Vegeta's heart pounded in his chest. He could count the amount of times he had seen Freeza on one hand. The scouter's ranking was climbing, still climbing - ten thousand, twenty five thousand, fifty thousand, hundred thousand - before coming to an abrupt end. Five hundred and thirty thousand.

Fifty three times greater than the power of his father. Over five times the power his father possessed as an oozaru. Vegeta's eyes widened, before he turned around and ran, ran into the doctor's room. "Father - Father! It's - Freeza. He's arrived." He comes to a stop outside the room, glancing at his father. King Vegeta looked down at him, and then nodded. In his hands, he held a small shape.

A saiyan child. With a start, Vegeta realized that it was his new sibling. "Is - is that...?"

King Vegeta handed the child to him. "This is your new brother, Vegeta. He'll be named Tarble. Be gentle, you don't want to drop him. His power level's only two. A fall from this height could severely injure him." For a second, there's a pang of disappointment. Only two? Such weakness, from his own brother... Vegeta pauses. His power level at birth had been twenty. Prodigal. Ten times that of his brother.

But... Tarble would grow, and his power level would be quick to follow. Vegeta just hoped that he'd be able to pass his trial, and eradicate his planet as instructed. He'd have a couple years to prepare for it, but then... he'd be sent off, into the stars. The thought made Vegeta's heart sink, as far away as the possibility was. Tarble could be gone for three years. Or a decade. 

Or forever.

King Vegeta has already exited the room. His consort - Vegeta's mother, Totoma - followed behind him, hands folded behind her back. Despite just giving birth, she was as lively as she had been the day before. Saiyans couldn't afford to have down time. They had to be prepared for combat, constantly. Vegeta hurries behind his parents, being careful to keep his young brother from falling.

"Hey, Tarble. I'm your big brother. Vegeta," he whispers, gently poking the infant's cheek. Tarble shifts, and whines. 

A few minutes later, the royal family is standing at the top of their palace, waiting for Freeza to come down. His massive ship floated above the palace. It whirred with flashing lights and clanking machinery. Vegeta's scouter dinged whenever it found a new power level, and he quickly turned it off with an annoyed hiss. Tarble whined and clutched at Vegeta's shirt.

For a while, nothing happened. King Vegeta paced nervously, cape billowing around him. "Calm down, Vegeta," Totoma muttered. "He's doing this to get to you. He always does."

"I know that," King Vegeta snapped, running his hand through his hair. "That doesn't stop it from working." Totoma didn't respond. She just brushed off her scouter and continued staring up at the ship. 

Finally, there was the sound of a hatch opening, and Freeza became visible above his ship. Beyond him, his bodyguards - Zarbon, and Dodoria. His elites. The tyrant floats down in his bubble car, looking bored. "Ah, King Vegeta," he said politely, nodding at the king. "Queen Totoma. And - oh, what's this? The young prince. Vegeta, was it?" Freeza talked down to him, despite barely being taller than him.

"Y-yes, sir," Vegeta muttered, doing his best to meet Freeza's gaze. His eyes were cold, empty, calculating. It's like he was taking the prince apart with a glance. For a moment, there's silence, and then Freeza looked down at the infant in Vegeta's arms.

"And this is the newest member of the royal family, I presume? Tell me, what is his name?" Freeza's scouter was whirring, but he made no mention of whatever power level he detected. Still, a small, insincere smile came to his face. 

"Tarble," said King Vegeta, taking a small step towards Freeza. 

Freeza chuckled. "Tarble? Very well. May I hold him?" King Vegeta's jaw clenched, but he nodded, quickly. Freeza held out his arms, and Vegeta hesitated for only a second before handing his brother over. Tarble cried, but no one took notice. Such weakness was not worth their attention. The tyrant overturned Tarble in his hands, tugged at his tail, and poked him in the stomach. "He looks healthy enough, I supposed. Still, with a power level of 2..." His voice trails off. 

It's a threat that King Vegeta catches immediately. "He will grow in strength. He will train alongside his brother before we send him off to conquer."

The tyrant grunts in approval, before laughing. "Ah, yes. I suppose him and his 'brother' will have much bonding to do, yes?" Prince Vegeta clenched his fists, and resisted the urge to lash out at Freeza, to shut him up for good. Freeza handed the child over to King Vegeta like he was handing over a stack of paperwork. The king was trembling. Prince Vegeta couldn't tell if it was rage or fear that caused him to shake.

Possibly both.

A few more minutes passed by in awkward, tense conversation that the young prince couldn't and didn't bother to follow. But he knew the gist of it. Freeza would make a thinly veiled threat. King Vegeta would backpedal. Eventually, Freeza just shook his head. "It's irrelevant,  _Vegeta_ ," he snapped, forgoing the king's title. "You know what must be done. So do it." The king was pale and shaking. But he nodded.

With that, Freeza hovered back up to his ship, flanked by his silent bodyguards, and his ship slowly disappeared back into the sky.

There was silence.

"... My son, take Tarble back to the doctor for his nutrition. Me and your mother need to have a talk," King Vegeta said, eventually, once he was calm again. 

Prince Vegeta nodded and took Tarble, before rushing away from the roof of the palace. He didn't know what they were going to discuss, and yet... he could feel fear and anxiety piling up in his gut. 

To think that there were those that possessed power like Freeza did... it was almost too much for the young prince to comprehend. But, he set his jaw, and clenched his fist. He didn't care how strong Freeza was. Vegeta would train. And he would grow. He would surpass everyone - his mother, his father, Freeza's lackeys, and then, the tyrant himself. He would free his people from this farce of an empire, and he would forge a new one, one worthy of the saiyan name.

One worthy of  _his_ name.

Vegeta.

* * *

The first full moon after Tarble's birth is bright. It's a night of celebration - the child's first oozaru transformation was an important part of saiyan culture. Vegeta had long since managed to gain control of his transformation. The palace is empty, except for the royal family and their guards. King Vegeta brings Tarble out - he was only a few weeks old. Vegeta had been a couple of days old, for his first transformation. It was not something he remembered. But he had been ferocious.

At the sight of the moon, Tarble froze. His tail stood rigid, and then he grew. Dark brown tufts of fur sprouted from his skin, and he grew, larger and larger, until he was nearly the size of the rest of his family. The oozaru roared, stumbling around in pained confusion, lashing out at his family in his uncontrollable rage. "Tarble. It's alright, remain focused," King Vegeta said, unharmed. Tarble was still weak - his power level had barely increased, and now, as an oozaru, he was still under 100. Barely a blip on Vegeta's scouter, had he been wearing it. 

It takes hours to calm Tarble down. When he finally did, he wandered around the palace grounds in mute confusion, head snapping towards any new sound or scent. Vegeta followed closely behind him, trying to calm him whenever he got startled. When the night passed, his younger brother collapsed to the ground, reverting to his normal form. The rest of the royal family followed. Totoma picked up Tarble, grunting. "That was good. He kept his composure. More than we expected, Vegeta."

King Vegeta nodded, but stayed silent. "... Come, we should take him to the banquet. After an ordeal like that, he's sure to be famished."

Inside the mansion, a feast was spread out for the royal family. Vegeta ate with ravenous glee. Table manners had never been something that bothered saiyans. They ate and ate, without regard for cleanliness or anything else. The youngest prince had to be fed much of his food, and didn't eat nearly as much as his older brother. By the end of the meal, he was fast asleep, lying against his older brother. 

"Take him to bed, Vegeta. He needs to sleep," Totoma mumbled around a mouthful of food, and Vegeta nodded, taking his brother and flying up to Tarble's bedroom. The royal palace was spacious, with plenty of room to fly around. The bedroom was large, covered wall to wall in murals of saiyan glory. Paintings of battles, of heroes long dead, of the legendary super saiyan - the dream of any true saiyan.

Vegeta set Tarble down in his bed gently. The infant twisted and turned, waving his tail, before eventually settling down again. With a yawn, Vegeta hurried to his own room. He was sated, after a meal like that, and transforming to an oozaru was still an exhausting feat. He pulled his blankets over his head and fell asleep in his room, surrounded by the paintings of his heroes. 

* * *

One day, Totoma went out on a mission and never returned.

The day before, she had ruffled Vegeta's hair. "Stay safe, Prince. May the moon guide you to victories in all your battles," she said, confidently. Vegeta just stared up at her in blank confusion, uncomprehending. 

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I don't think I'll be back."

King Vegeta wasn't present. 

"Take care of your brother," Tarble was off training. He was barely a year old. _O_ _ld enough to walk, old enough to fight._ "And be safe and strong." She squeezed Vegeta's shoulder gently, and then turned away. She didn't look back as she left the palace. 

* * *

A week later, King Vegeta got a report from Freeza himself.

_Killed in action._

* * *

For his fourth birthday, Vegeta was put into a squad. Saiyan squads were made to be efficient, brutal and fast. The young prince's power level had already risen past those of most saiyan soldiers. He was sitting at five thousand, now, but he didn't stop training. No, he'd have to train and train and train. Until he was powerful enough to kill anyone who tried to get in his way.

His squad was small. It was led by Nappa - an old friend of Vegeta's father, who acted as a mentor of sorts to the young prince. He led based more on his experience than anything - the prince's power level was around his own, and was still rising. The third member was a scrawny low-class warrior named Raditz. He had long hair, a big mouth, and a short temper. He was weak, pathetically so - his power level was only six hundred. He was a few years older than Vegeta, but so much weaker. Vegeta had no idea how someone as weak as him had passed the trials. Hell, he had no idea why royalty like him was forced into the same squad as a low-class weakling.

Tarble was rapidly approaching his second birthday. Then, he'd be sent off into space to conquer some distant planet. Or, to die in the attempt. 

The younger brother fidgeted with his scouter nervously. "Brother," he started, uncertainly. "What were your trials like?"

Vegeta readjusted his cape, and looked at his brother in the mirror. "Harsh. Very different from what you'll be up against, Tarble. Father said he'd send you to an easier planet, so you wouldn't be in too much danger. I know you'll be fine. The moon will guide you to success in battle, no matter where you are." 

Tarble was silent for a moment, before he spoke up again. "But - I don't want to fight, big brother. I'm not strong, like you," his voice trailed off uncertainly. "I.. I don't want to leave, Vegeta. Mother died like this. I don't want to die..." He teared up, and then started crying, tears streaming down his face.

"... Pull yourself together, Tarble," Vegeta snapped, unsure of what else to do. "You are a saiyan, a saiyan of royal blood. You are strong. You shall crush anyone who tries to slay you. Such is the way of the saiyan race! You will survive, and you will return from a dead husk of a planet! There, you will found your power. I know this. The moon will show you the truth, there, and will guide you to conquest."

"I don't want to!" Tarble yelled back, still crying. "I'm not a fighter! I'm not like you, or father, or mother, Vegeta! Even that low-class on your squad who you always complain about is stronger than me! I don't want to fight," he sobbed, falling to his knees. "Why do I have to fight?" 

Vegeta stared at him, blankly. "... But, you're a saiyan. This is what we were  _born_ for. Conquest, and combat, and - you - you don't want that...?" His voice trailed off, confused. "How do you not want that?"

Tarble didn't respond. He just sobbed, and Vegeta didn't know what to do. He didn't understand his brother. Strength was  _everything._ King Vegeta was strong, and ruthless - how else would he have claimed the throne? And Freeza was stronger, and more ruthless. And he had more than anyone. He got it through his  _strength._ Not through anything else. Vegeta stared at his brother, and then narrowed his eyes.

"You must, Tarble. There is no room, or time, for such distractions. Leave your emotions behind. They will only get you killed. Let your rage guide you. The moon will show you the path you were destined to take. And I know that you will make our father proud. Our mother, too, wherever she may be." Vegeta said, eventually. Tarble looked up at him, teary-eyed. 

No more words passed between them. Vegeta turned his back on his brother without hesitation. 

A week later, Tarble was sent off.

To his death. Or to his destiny. Vegeta didn't dare hope for his return.

The weak would die.

The strong survived.

* * *

"Vegeta."

"What is it, Raditz," The prince snapped, looking away from his dinner. The low-class warrior's hair is matted with blood. Raditz is battered and bloody. This is nothing new. "Do you need me to kill the saibaman again, or did you finally get it this time?"

Raditz growled. "I beat it, Vegeta. But that's not what I'm here to tell you. Nappa told me to come get you. He said he has an announcement or something."

Vegeta scoffed. "Good job, weakling Raditz. You've finally defeated a saibaman. We should hold a ceremony in your honor," he drawled sarcastically, standing up and walking over to the main bridge, where Nappa would be waiting. Raditz clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his fists, but said nothing. He followed behind his prince quietly. 

Inside the bridge, Nappa paced, almost nervously. He looked up when the doors opened and smiled, but it was without happiness. "Raditz. Prince Vegeta. I just got news from a scout near Planet Vegeta. It - well." The large saiyan swallowed and looked down, unable to meet their eyes. "It's been destroyed in its entirety. Scouts say it must have been a meteorite, or something. Everyone on it is dead."

Vegeta froze. Beside him, Raditz immediately started yelling. "That's impossible! It couldn't have - that's - it can't be..." He trailed off, staring at Nappa. "It - is it really gone...?" Nappa nodded sadly. "... Everyone? My - mother? Father? Even - even Kakarot...? He - that's... that's not fair..." Raditz started sobbing, falling to his knees. He slammed his fists against the ground and sobbed, his words falling apart into tears. 

The young prince said nothing. 

His planet. His father. His race. 

Gone. In the blink of an eye. 

He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away. There was no time for such weakness. If that was really true, then he was in charge now.  _He_ was the head of the royal family now, for all he knew. Vegeta swallowed, and then looked up at Nappa. "Make course for Planet Vegeta. We will see if such nonsense is the truth for ourselves," he snapped. 

Nappa nodded, and turned to the ship's controls to do so. Vegeta turned to Raditz and kicked him in the ribs. "Get up, crybaby. We have no time for tears. If this really is the truth, then we are the only saiyans left. We cannot dishonor our race like this. Get up." The low-class warrior glared at Vegeta resentfully, before slowly rising to his feet and wiping away his tears. 

It took them only a couple minutes to reach Planet Vegeta.

They arrived to blank space.

Where Planet Vegeta should have been, was nothing. Nappa stared at it, and said nothing. There was a sharp intake of breath from Raditz, but nothing else. Vegeta said nothing, at first. And then, he spoke. "So be it, then," he almost spat the words, shaking with rage and grief. "It is gone. My race is gone. It is just me and you two idiots, then." He took a moment to calm himself, taking a long, deep breath. "If they fell to some meteor, they deserved their fate. If they were stronger, they would have destroyed it! They deserved this. The weak die. The strong survive." 

Raditz started crying again. Nappa remained silent. 

"Nappa, make course for Arcosia. If this news hasn't been relayed to Freeza yet, we'll be the ones to do so. And Raditz, stop crying. We don't have the time for this."

Vegeta turned, with a whirl of his cape, and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Despite his show of force, Vegeta felt dead. Empty. Everything he had fought for, everything he had trained for - nothing. Dust in the wind. Gone in a heartbeat. It was just him, Raditz, and Nappa, now. There would be no saiyan empire for him to lead after he took Freeza's head.

And no home for Tarble to return to.

_So be it._


End file.
